Mind Fucking
by Woody K
Summary: Peach is hypnotized into having sex with the seven Koopalings. Request from LePurpleJoy.
1. Chapter 1

On this day, during a typical kidnapping. Peach was currently held in Larry's castle and was naked. Before the kidnapping, the Koopalings stripped her down to nothing, taking off all of her clothes and ensuring no part of her body was covered, not even her feet, she was first trapped in Larry's airship. Larry approached a completely naked Peach and pointed his wand at her head, casting a spell to make her feel like she was in a dry spell and in heat, which made her horny and even go so far as to seduce Larry, saying flirtatious things like, "Storm my castle."

Larry chuckled, "Gladly."

Her breath quickened as she reached for Larry. Once Larry stepped out of his shell, the excitement began as a shiver ran through her due to Larry touching her breasts. After a while of breast fondling, Larry instructed her to lie down on the floor and had her play with herself.

Peach started at her pink nipples, playing with each one until they were both harder than hard and then she ran her fingers down over her clit. The blonde started moving and massaging until she could feel her wetness increasing, but then Larry gave her another instruction, which was that she was supposed to stop just before she reached her climax, wait a few minutes and then start again.

While waiting, the naked princess closed her eyes and went inside her mind. It was almost like Larry was touching her, she slowed her breathing to match his and could even feel his foreign touch as his mouth and tongue glided over each nipple, twisting each of them.

Larry was currently running his mouth across Peach's neck and her lips before he moved down her naked body, slowly kissing and teasing the naked blonde. He then settled between her legs and was now kissing the inside of her legs, hips and thighs, teasing her in anticipation of what was next. The Koopaling ran his tongue over the hood of her exposed pussy and then struck her clit with his tongue. Larry's assault began on her clit with his tongue until Peach was desperately begging for him to make her cum. He stopped and kissed back up her body to her mouth, Larry kissed her hard and Peach could actually taste herself on his lips. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw him towering directly above her, watching her with his eyes.

As Larry stopped kissing her, he leaned over, whispering into her ear, "Did my good girl cum?"

She panted, "No, Larry!"

He teased, "Really?"

"Not yet. I'm trying."

Her body tensed as he reached around, his hand sliding down her stomach, down her body to down between her legs. She shuddered as his fingers played with the wetness he found there, he grinned, "It feels like you did enjoy it. If you are trying to cum and did not cum yet, permit me to assist you."

His fingers were relentless on her clit. She was shaking and couldn't make a peep other than a quiet moan. Larry kissed the side of her face briefly, holding her there, whispering in her ear, "Be a good girl for me. You know it feels good, mmmhmm. You're all mine, young lady. All mine to tease and to play with as I like."

Peach's whole body was shaking, the sensations on her clit were just too much. It only got more intense as Larry foreshadowed, "Guess what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to take your pretty little legs and hold them apart. Then, I am going to put my cock in you and fuck you. You will not cum until I say you can. Do you understand, Peach?"

She nodded and moaned, her orgasm was nearing, it was so fucking close. Then, Larry stopped, rolled her over to lie on her stomach and made her get on all fours as he said, "Ass out, young lady. I think you did cum and punishment should be given."

Larry ran his claw up her back to her blonde hair and tugged on a handful, commanding, "Now I want you to count out loud."

His claw met first her left cheek and then her right cheek repeatedly. She fought to maintain his rule. As the nude woman counted, she breathed deeply, doing her very best, but knowing her orgasm is so close that any further resistance would be futile.

Then, Larry stepped away from Peach as she took deep breaths to regain her composure. When she felt him return, she could feel his nakedness against her butt cheeks, Larry squeezed Peach's buttock, then ordered as he lied down, "Climb up and then descend on me."

As she climbed up to be on top of Larry, he was under her crotch and between her legs as she slowly went down and slid his cock into her. He first settled into a slow deep rhythm, saying, "Watch my eyes, missy. Look at me! You better get used to things like this because the other Koopalings share my intentions."

His words sent her spiraling, she begged, "Please, Larry, please let me cum!"

As he leaned in and took her lips hard, he then whispered to her, "That's all I needed to hear. Go ahead, cum for Larry, young lady, cum right now!"

Peach exploded and Larry watches her shatter above him, he exclaimed, "Simply beautiful!"

Once Larry got dressed, Morton's airship arrived and Morton asked, "Morton's turn yet?"

Larry saw Peach asleep and answered, "Yep, she's all yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Peach was naked in Morton's, the Koopaling noticed her submissive attitude was starting to fade and she was struggling to escape, so Morton pointed his wand at her head to make her stop and be horny again. He was all like, "Peach obey Morton!"

His left claw wandered over to Peach's and felt its way around her swollen breasts and then Morton ran his claw down and across her tummy, the blode shivered as his fingers trailed across her hot skin. Morton then slipped his claw between Peach's legs, finding an already wet slit.

Peach spread her legs and let Morton know that she was ready for some more fun. He slowly worked his way down her naked body, licking. Her nipples were now rock hard and while he sucked one, she pulled and twisted the other. She was really turned on. Lower and lower Morton's mouth went, he gave her pussy one long lick and she gasped. He then slid the rest of the way down and began to eat her.

Then, Peach did something that turned him on, she took her left hand away from pulling her left nipple and slowly slid it down her bare body until it was at the entrance to her pussy, then slid her middle finger all the way into her wetness and plunged it in several times. Moving her buttocks, gyrating her hips and panting, she then pulled the sopping wet finger out and placed it into her mouth, sucking off her own juices.

Sliding above her, the large Koopaling trailed kisses from her wet pussy, to her cute belly button, up over her stomach, teasing both nipples to their hardest length, to her neck and then her waiting mouth. Morton then moved back down Peach's naked body until his face finally arrived at her perfectly smooth, glistening and steamy pussy.

Morton could see the wetness from within on her pouting lips, so he ran one long lick up her snatch. Peach caught her breath and pushed her hips up and lifted her ass off the floor, providing Morton with a perfect view of her sex. The brute extended his tongue straight out and probed into her, moving it in and out, thrusting into her like it was a small cock. Her hands each had a breast in it, Peach was massaging and teasing her own erect nipples.

Seeing Peach moan and writhe on the floor, drop her butt to the floor and draw her knees up, the naked blonde exposed herself fully and smiled, "Take another few looooong licks."

"Morton will and Morton will like it."

Everything on her crotch was drenched. At this point, Morton removed his shell, revealing his raging hard-on and commanded, "Peach get on Morton now."

The nude blonde moved above him and then headed down his chest, to his stomach and then to his hard cock. Peach took Morton's throbbing cock into her mouth and also had a hand back at her pussy, rubbing her clit. Then, she rotated her body so that they were in a 69 position with Peach above Morton. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, tasting the juices seeping from it. Taking him deep, almost into his throat, then pulling it out and licking him like a lollipop, then rubbing his cock across her face.

As this was happening, Peach's pussy was pressed firmly against Morton's mouth, his chin was grinding into her clit as his tongue fucked her folds and his lips were locked to her. They were both close to cumming, but then Morton grabbed her hips and impaled herself into him.

It seemed that Peach was now sitting up in a hot reverse cowgirl position, Morton stared at her swollen breasts topped with rock-hard nipples, her slim waist and her sexy hips. A flush had developed all over Peach's nude body and she began raising and lowering herself on his cock, like a piston in an engine.

His hips were moving up to meet her, thrusting as deep into Peach as he could go. She leaned back towards Morton and ground her pussy against him. He reached up with both claws to play with her sensitive nipples, his claws met hers as they played with her nipples together. Morton then dropped his claws to the place were they were connected and could feel the juices from her pussy running down his cock, across his balls and onto his legs. His fingers traced up his cock to her pussy lips and that was an amazing feeling.

Morton then began rubbing Peach's clit and it was like a switch was thrown. She quickly sat up and threw herself forward so that they were laying in opposite directions, her head between his feet. Looking down his chest, Morton had an amazing view of his cock buried in her pussy and Peach's spread butt cheeks. His claws went to Peach's butt and he kneaded each cheek with a claw.

They continued to moan aloud as Peach's pussy kept working up and down Morton's cock. He was now so close to filling her pussy with his cum and he heard Peach scream, "Fuck me, YES! Fuck me, harder, HARDER!"

He knew for sure that they were on pace together, he was moaning and grunting himself at this point, "Peach fuck Morton with vagina..."

Also, he felt the cum about to boil from his balls and erupt into her, Peach fucked him even more aggressively now as Morton thrusted into her again and she slammed back down into Morton, cumming and moaning loudly, "Oh yeah, NNNnnnnnmmmmm..."

Feeling the spasms of her pussy clenching around his cock caused him to send streams of his cum upwards, mixing with her own juices. They rested for a moment, trying to catch their collective breath, Peach was still gently and slowly moving her pussy around on his cock. Both were glistening with a sheen of sweat from the intense orgasms.

The princess panted while imitating Morton, "Morton satisfied?"

"Yes, Morton very satisfied."

Then, Wendy showed up, asking, "You done, big guy?"

"Morton done. Wendy can have Peach."


	3. Chapter 3

In Wendy's castle, Peach was still naked as the day she was born. The female Koopaling slowly walked towards her, looking at her blonde hair, her big breasts, her flat stomach and her shaved pussy, all of which were fully exposed. Wendy noticed a slight resistance from Peach when she tried to kiss her, so she used her wand on the naked woman stared to hypnotize her. Peach stared lovingly into Wendy's eyes and kissed her lips with Wendy saying softly, "You're so beautiful, Peach."

Peach responded, "Thank you."

After taking off her pink shell, Wendy climbed on top of Peach and straddled her left leg. The two wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing again. The blonde began to hump Wendy's leg slowly. As she did so, Wendy groped and fondled her boobs.

The female Koopaling kissed and licked at Peach's face, her nose breathing deeply her beautiful scent. Her blonde hair smelled like peaches and herbs as they kept humping each other, each thrust moving quicker than the last. Their girl juices were beginning to make their legs feel quite damp. Peach gasped as Wendy's left hand slipped down to her vagina and began to massage her moistening pussy and she breathed, "Oh my God. Fuck me, Wendy! Fuck me!"

Wendy did not comply at first, Wendy just kept teasing her, her fingers gently stroking and circling Peach's clitoris as Wendy's tongue continued to wrestle with hers, this made the naked blonde shriek, "Fuck me, you hot Koopaling!"

Her response was to slowly slide two of her fingers into the naked woman's pussy and gently finger her. The princess let out a gasp of pleasure, "Oh my God, yes! Keep going!"

As Wendy's fingers continued to move at a steady speed, her thrusts became faster and quicker. The nude woman was beginning to suck on Wendy's lower lip as her own orgasm began to build. This was obviously all between enjoying each other's mouths and tongues as well as the little crooks of their neck. Without thinking, Peach' pressed her face into Wendy's shoulder and began to gnaw at it with her teeth. Wendy barely felt it, but she whispered into the nude blonde's ear, "I'm so close, Peach. Hurry up. Do your thing."

Still biting at her shoulder, Peach worked her hand out from under Wendy's leg as she felt Wendy bring her hand around to slowly and lovingly caress Peach's buttocks. Peach moaned as Wendy squeezed her bottom, which made Peach sit straight up and scream, now humping at full pace. Her orgasm exploded through her loins and her cum began to soak Wendy's thigh, as well as the floor. She had always been a squirter and this was no different.

Wendy was pretty quick to slap Peach's buttocks as her thrusts got quicker and when she slumped over, she began to tease and tickle Peach's pussy with her index finger, which brought on giggles and jumps from the now very sensitive woman, who asked, "You didn't cum yet, did you?"

The Koopaling said, "I didn't. I'm still close, though."

"Good."

"Just do what you need to do to make it happen."

They separated and Wendy lowered herself down so Peach could immediately push her face deep into Wendy's crotch. Her gasps of surprise echoed through the flat, followed immediately by her moans of pleasure, as Peach hungrily licked her pussy. She used the technique of sticking her tongue out, pressing it down against her chin and then moving her head quickly up and down against the Koopaling's slit. This ensured a full sweep of her pussy, getting as deep as possible and making full contact with her clitoris.

Peach kept eating as Wendy gasped and moaned with every pass of Peach's tongue over her sensitive clit. It felt amazing and something she would miss enormously if she hadn't anything similar in a day. Wendy reached down and began to squeeze and play with Peach's breasts, trying to coax her to coax the orgasm further along. The bare blonde kept going and the orgasm kept gradually building. Eventually, Wendy let out an ecstatic scream of her own, "Oh fuuuuuck! I think it's finally here!"

Wendy's legs went into the air and wrapped around Peach's head, locking her face in position and shuddering as the orgasm racked her naked body.

Once it was over, she released Peach's head and reached down to guide her up, so that she was sitting next to her. Then she began kissing and licking her face, tasting her own juices as she did so. This went on for about a minute, then the two naked women disengaged from their arms and laied back, gasping for breath. Peach breathed, "Oh my God."

The female Koopaling chuckled, "I am so gonna miss that."

As she was about to sleep, Iggy came in and dragged Peach to his airship, Wendy gave him the thumbs up to indicate that Peach was good to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Iggy looked at Peach, fully exposed. After using his wand to keep her submissive, he leaned down to kiss her neck and belly. Because Peach was wearing nothing, Iggy took a moment drink her in as if it was his first time seeing the treasure between her beautiful legs. On his two feet, Iggy straddled her, propping himself above her body as he begin to trail soft kisses down Peach's abdomen and towards her mound.

As he kissed Peach's body, Iggy could smell the sweet scent of her arousal increasing as he neared her pussy, flooding his senses. The soft moans escaping Peach's lips only fueled his own arousal as he removed his shell to let his rapidly swelling cock begin to strain, his girthy phallus out in the open. Peach tried to reach for it, but Iggy gently grasped her wrist and pinned it next to her, "No no no no. I plan on getting my pleasure by providing you pleasure."

The crazy Koopaling proceeded with his kissing until he finally reached her mound and began to caress it with gentle open mouth kisses, then crawled between Peach's legs and laid on his belly while sliding his claws down the side of her body to her thighs. Thankfully, his claws weren't sharp enough to cause bleeding as Iggy gently began caressing the smoothness between her thighs before slowly opening the swollen folds of her labia.

Peach looked at Iggy pause in admiration of her naked beauty as he opened her like a flower. Her inner labia, pink and glistening, framed the glossy tight opening of her womanhood. Iggy's eyes caress the contour of the delicate fur tapering off at the apex, disappearing into a turgent, hot, pink clitoris peeking out from under its protective hood.

His mouth watered in anticipation as a soft groan escape his lips, mesmerized by the sight before him. Iggy forward to envelope the velvety vagina with his mouth as he heard the naked blonde hiss her approval as his tongue melted against her molten hot pussy before slowly swirling around her folds. The sweet flavor of Peach's nectar invaded Iggy's taste buds and coated his tongue as he groaned with pleasure. Her juices began to pool at the opening of her tunnel and Iggy relished in the flavor of it as he lapped up the copious amounts of juices flowing from it.

Then, Peach gasped as she saw Iggy run his tongue up towards her clitoris. He was satisfied to hear her gasp as he strummed his tongue along the silky underside of the engorged button as he gently caressed and kneaded the sides of her smooth thighs. Iggy felt her pelvis undulating under his mouth and his chin moistening as Peach's creamy warm juices continued to seep from her. The insane Koopaling increased the pressure of his tongue against her clitoris with each stroke, eliciting delicious body quivers from Peach as the vibration of the hungry groans escaping Iggy's lips only heightened the pleasure between her thighs.

Next, Iggy took the turgent bud between his lips and begin to suck. The pitch of Peach's moans heightened as she grabbed the back of his head, pulling his face tighter against her gyrating pelvis. Iggy looked up to take in the beauty of the arousal building within her. From his vantage point, he drank in the sight of Peach!/ face, jaw slacked and heavy eyelids framing dilated pupils, distantly gazing back into his hungry eyes.

Because the view was so erotic, the desire to taste Peach's cum overpowered Iggy, who began to quickly flick his tongue over the aching bud locked between his lips and her face contorted into an erotically intense frown as the the first sign of an impending orgasm began to swell deep within the faun.

As Iggy groaned loudly, he concluded his assault on Peach's clitoris with the sole purpose of intensifying the moment, which was achieved after Peach came. Iggy's cheeks puffed up so he could contain it all.

Now, Peach wanted a turn, so she asked Iggy to lie down, then sucked his dick, right on his shaft and even massaging it with her fingers. The pleasure caused his eyes to squeeze shut, breaking their eye contact. Peach felt the firm pressure of Iggy's claws on the back of her head, pulling her face harder between his thighs. Iggy threw his head back, arched his back and began a long deep moan that would crescendo into a high pitched cry as miniature pre-orgasmic spasms hit him. The faun gripped his hips while keeping her mouth firmly glued to his cock as Iggy began to writhe under her mouth.

Another muffled groan escapes Iggy's lips as Peach feverishly moved her mouth up and down the length of his erect cock as she also massaged his shaft. His hips grinded into Peach's mouth as she felt his claws clutching and kneading the back of her head to hold her in place. She wanted Iggy to use her mouth for his pleasure. The smell, taste and sounds of each other were intoxicating. She slid her tongue back down to his testes and rubbed her nose against his crotch as she sucked hungrily at his penis, his minor vibrating turned into shaking under her mouth as Iggy ejaculated. Peach managed to swallow it all.

As they joined together, Iggy start thrusting at Peach, pounding her from behind as he nibbled her neck and started rubbing her clit with his fingers. Their fucking kicked into high gear as smacking sounds filled the room and could even he heard outside the house. Iggy suddenly released her head and they braced themselves as the last wave of pleasure for today finally racked at their body. Cum squirted out of them by the gallon.

After they shared their final climax of the day, they cleaned each other off as Roy came in and carried her away.


	5. Chapter 5

After Roy brought Peach to her castle and used her magic to keep her from rebelling, Roy removed his shell so both of them were stripped down to nothing, Roy leaned over to kiss Peach, sending chills up and down her spine.

They were not paying much attention to our surroundings, not as much as they were paying attention to each other. Roy happened to glance over Peach's shoulder just to make sure no one was bothering them, he saw that they were still all alone in their big quiet room.

As Roy continued kissing Peach, his lips start to slide down her chin, down to her neck as her naked body just completely relaxed. He slid his hand up to her side, noticing Peach's tight stomach muscles as his hand continued up to her breasts, teasing the nipples to the point of erection. Then, Roy slid his lips further down to Peach's chest and between her breasts, her breathing was getting faster and deeper while his fingers slid across her hips to tingle her skin and his lips slide over to Peach's nipples, his tongue teasing them again.

Roy kept caressing and teasing Peach's breasts, then his hand slid back down her side, down to her legs and right to Peach's vagina. He started to gently play with her clit, while Peach tried to be quiet with her moaning and screaming. The ordeal of being naked, not caring about anything except for how they were feeling spurred them onward. Peach had her left hand on his leg, her fingers clenching into his leg as the feeling of what Roy was doing to her made the excitement of it all combine.

Peach let her hand start to slide between his legs. Roy's cock became harder and throbbed as her hand slides over top of it. She slid his hand as if stroking the hard cock as his fingers were circling Peach's clitoris. Their bodies were wanting to become one with each other.

Her pussy was tightening, getting wetter and wetter as Roy played with her by sliding two of his fingers inside Peach's hot, wet pussy, he started sliding them in and out to finger her, feeling the dripping wetness between her legs, which seemed to excite Roy even more. Looking into her eyes as Roy's hand was between her legs, Roy's fingers slid over ever inch of Peach. His thumb slid over her clit as his fingers moved in and out of her pussy. Peach's hand still stroked his cock until it reached maximum hardness.

As Peach started to cum, Roy moved his mouth over to hers to kiss her and keep her from moaning. With Roy's tongue inside Peach's mouth, their tongues touched as if they were to make love to each other. Her other hand clenched his ass as the muscles in her pussy tightened around his fingers, pulsing.

Roy soon felt Peach kissing his chest and teasing his nipples, he held her head to bring her lips to his as they began kissing, their tongues meeting together. He started kissing Peach's neck and shoulders, giving her chills while one hand slid over her breasts, lightly squeezing her nipples. Roy's hand continued its journey on down between her legs, rubbing across her clit and into her pussy.

Looking at a small chair with no arms on the sides, Roy had Peach sit on it while she straddled him, kissing him. She slid Roy's cock inside of her, his hands on her hips, Peach started to slide up and down, grinding her pussy onto his cock slowly at first. Going up and just around the head of his cock, she was teasing Roy, who pressed his fingers into her hips, forcing her to go back down grinding his cock all the way inside of Peach. With her arms around his neck and her feet on the floor, Peach started to ride Roy harder and faster as she whispered in his ear, "I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked before."

He responded by grabbing on to her hips and standing up, slamming Peach's back against the wall, pinning her while Roy had a hold of her legs to support her. Roy rammed himself inside of Peach as she grabbed on tightly to his neck as he held her tighter, going deeper into her.

Holding onto the wall as Roy was sliding in and out of Peach still, he turned them around so that he was now backed up against the wall. Peach gripped his hands that were still on her hips to support herself as Roy pulled her onto him harder with his grip getting tighter. She got her leverage and start to ride with his motions.

The naked blonde leaned herself back, revealing her breasts to Roy while he was fucking her. Roy slid one hand up over Peach's breasts, then to her shoulder. Once Roy had Peach's shoulder, he did the same with the other hand. Gripping her shoulders, Roy pulled Peach to him while he was sliding in and out of her. Her moaning echoed through the room, the excitement was so intense that literally nothing else mattered.

She started to cum, tightening her muscles around him. His cock hardened even more, Roy was ready to explode and ended up doing short and deep strokes as they started cumming, he was filling her with his hot fluids.

It sent Peach into excitement again as Roy held herself deep inside of her, penetrating her, feeling her muscles flexing around his cock. They collasped on the floor and Peach feel asleep just as Lemmy came in, he couldn't carry her because he was so small, so he needed Roy to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Peach was in Lemmy's castle, the naked blonde was hit a magic blast from Lemmy's wand to keep her from rebelling against the small Koopaling. Lemmy removed his shell, grabbed her ponytail to pull her down and pin her to the floor, then they started to kiss, the small Koopaling said, "Oh man. This is nice!"

As they kissed, Lemmy felt his heart flutter. He had Peach sit up and started to climb up her body until her face was covered by his whole body. Lemmy humped her mouth while holding onto her head and putting his feet on her shoulders. Peach felt that Lemmy was surprisingly light as she touched her erection killing tits.

Soon, Lemmy got off of her face and climbed down to her long legs. Within a few seconds, Lemmy had his face between Peach's legs while she felt his hands grope her slender thighs. Within a very short time, Peach experienced a climax.

Then, it was his turn. Lemmy thought about making some joke about hoping that he was big enough for a tall chick like Peach, but he decided that his cock was beautiful and that he wanted Peach to make it stiff and make him cum for her. Lemmy lied on his back, resting on Peach's lap as she stroked and petted his tiny organ and marveled at how stiff it had become.

Peach was soon straddling Lemmy, she lowered herself onto his hard, stiff, erect tiny penis while being careful not to crush him under her weight. After a few minutes, she found a rhythm sliding up and down on him and then she teased Lemmy, "Oh, don't you like the long legged princess without any clothes? Don't you like that, little man?"

Lemmy said he did. Soon, he began thrusting hard and Peach felt his penis pulsing inside her. It felt so good that she started to cry out in bliss. Their naked bodies shuddered together for what seemed like an eternity. Then, gradually calming down, Peach told Lemmy how good it was, how cute he was and laughed about her not being too tall for him after all. After a few minutes, still straddling him, Peach felt his hand petting her bare bottom and his cock was getting hard again.

The naked woman then asked Lemmy if they could switch positions. He agreed and Peach got in the doggie position. Lemmy complemented Peach's round butt and spent a few minutes just reveling in and feeling how smooth, silky and doughy Peach's buttocks were. Soon, he was hard enough to penetrate Peach and Lemmy thrust inside, the small Koopaling started to rock his pelvis to his rhythm, but then Peach felt his hands go up her waist, moving past her bare back and stomach and barely reaching Peach's erection killing breasts. Peach moaned as she felt Lemmy's hands cup her breasts and then she was shocked to feel his penis stiffen and Lemmy started thrusting harder.

As the nude blonde moaned from feeling Lemmy grope her bare breasts, Lemmy also knew they were actually turning him on. Peach felt a wave of goosebumps followed by intense pleasure and euphoria as she felt so good from feeling him touch her exposed breasts, she cried out, "Yes, yes, yes! Touch my breasts! Hold them!"

She couldn't get enough of it. Almost immediately, Peach stated to climax again and this time, she was shaking her butt so hard that she almost made Lemmy lose his grip and fly off of her naked body, so Peach placed her hands on top of Lemmy's hands, ensuring that he would hold her breasts as his wonderfully small organ pulsed inside her again.

Amazingly, within a few minutes, they were in the missionary position, again with Lemmy's hands barely holding onto Peach's breasts and her hands on his hands. Again, Lemmy had to struggle with being small in his position and please both her breasts and her vagina, his hands on Peach's breasts helped bring both of them to climax yet again.

Finally, Lemmy collapsed on top of Peach when Ludwig showed up, he rolled Lemmy off of her, then carried Peach over his shoulder, intending to finish strong.


	7. Chapter 7

As Peach was brought to Ludwig's castle, the nude woman was hit with a magic blast from Ludwig's, then she drew the swollen head of his stiff pecker between her lush, pink lips, into the soft, welcoming warmth of her mouth after Ludwig removed his shell, Ludwig moaned, "Oh my God."

She stayed like that for a long moment, nursing fervently on the fat mushroom of his glans like a hungry baby on a milk-spewing nipple. Ludwig threw his head back and uttered a second, delirious, "Oh my God!"

Ludwig used his hands to grab both sides of Peach's head, pulling it toward him as he thrust his hips forward. Peach didn't resist at all as he forced his long, curved cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. She let him sink it in until her nose and lips were pressed against his crotch, moaning and humming as though each centimeter of phallic flesh that glided over her wet tongue was more delicious than the last.

At this point, with Peach kneeling stark naked in front of Ludwig, his shaft buried balls deep down her hot throat, Ludwig's agonizing arousal from what his engorged tool felt was going to his head.

Minutes passed by, Peach and Ludwig were both so horny that it hurt, the smart Koopaling had Peach's soft, suctioning mouth to pump his inflamed dick into until he got the relief he so badly craved. Soon, Ludwig was slowly drawing his prick almost all the way out of her mouth and then sliding it all the way back in, savoring each stroke and the moist, molten waves of pleasure it sent through his body.

While the naked blonde was still happily purring away as her mouth was repeatedly skewered with Ludwig's dick, her hands came up and made tight rings around the penetrating shaft with her thumbs, index and middle fingers. As the fat cock slid in and out of her lips, it brought with it streams of hot, slick saliva which coated her clenching fingers, giving him a slippery, two-fisted tunnel to plow through on his way down and back up her gulping gullet.

After several minutes of submissively taking this steadily quickening face-fuck, Peach let one hand slip from the pistoning pole to his bloated ball sack. Triumphantly, she kneaded them tenderly in her soft, silky palm. This drove Ludwig bonkers, his eyes clenched shut tightly as he grunted through gritted teeth a guttural, "Oh, fuck yes!"

Spurred on by this favorable response, Peach let his dick pop free from her mouth and promptly moved her head in to kiss and suck at the full balls. She continued to stroke away at Ludwig's staff with one squeezing hand as she fed herself his big nuts with the other, seeming intent on thoroughly warming up the creamy liquid inside as much as possible before the urgent milking of her fingers coaxed it out.

Ludwig inhaled through gritted teeth as Peach began lapping away at his scrotum while sufficiently savoring his hefty nuts, Peach returned her greedy lips to his cock and resumed taking it in and out of her suckling mouth, still supporting the effort with one clenching, wet fist while continuing to cup his testes in the open palm of the other.

This time, there was less pelvic pumping, Ludwig now seemed content to stand there and let the naked princess do all the wonderful work. As Peach resumed sucking feverishly up and down the length of his shaft, she was sucking on his cockhead with the tip of her slick tongue. She pumped and milked him closer and closer to eruption.

Her fervent quest to earn a mouthful of his cum soon caused sloppy slurping sounds to be heard, Ludwig felt as if her hyperactive blowing was creating a dripping cacophony of wet suction on his pecker. Ludwig could tell that Peach was bringing to the brink of climax. His hips thrusted forward, his face scrunched up like he was in agony, and he roared, "Fuck yeah! Take it, Peachie! Take it all!"

Peach's head and hands just kept right on pumping away as though he still had a long way to reach climax, but Ludwig could see her upper body tense and relax several times as she swallowed jet after jet of thick semen straight down her esophagus and into her hungry belly.

The intelligent Koopaling grunted and growled as he fired each spurt onto the back of her tongue. Peach actually gagged a couple of times trying to get it all down.

When the grunting and ejaculating had reached its end, Peach took a few extra seconds to smear the last remaining bits of pearly ooze seeping from his peehole all over her lips, cheeks and chin, purring contentedly as the stuff saturated her flawless face, which turned Ludwig on.

Then, Peach ran the tip of her tongue down the underside of the arching shaft, gave the freshly drained balls a couple of gentle laps, and licked her way back up to the tip. She kissed the purple head one more time before giving Ludwig a quick peck on the cheek, smiling blissfully at him. Ludwig was still dazed from his mind-blowing orgasm, but his eyes widened again a few minute later, moving reflexively back to the tantalizing slopes and valleys of Peach's beautiful naked body.

He smiled at the naked princess as she peacefully slept. Now that all seven Koopalings had their way, Ludwig waited for Bowser's airship to arrive.


End file.
